Blog użytkownika:SrebrnaStal/Las Hel
Witam! To oto opowiadanie zostało stworzone na Konkurs Halloweenowy. Przed lekturą pragnę nakreślić parę kwestii: '-Opo jest o Gustawie i ogólnie o postaciach dobrze nam znanych z JWS;' '-Akcja dzieje się na przełomie JWS i JWS2 (żeby zorientować się w wieku postaci);' '-Postacie negatywne (nie powiem kto to, bo spoiler) zaczerpnięte są z mitologii nordyckiej, nieco jednak przekształciłam je na potrzeby opka;' '-Miejsce akcji całkowicie z głowy, nie szukajcie go na mapach Berk.' '-Za błędy ortograficzne, interpunkcyjne, składnie zdania itp. przepraszam i mam nadzieje, iż gafy nie są rażące;' '-Będą sceny drastyczne-krew, latające kończyny itp. Myślę, że wywołają dreszczyk u wrażliwszych, ale co ja tam wiem, opisy mordu u mnie nieco niedouczone...' Nie przeciągam zatem. Miłej lektury! ''"Las Hel" Płomień unoszący się z małej pochodni był jedynym, co pozwalało Gustawowi odnaleźć drogę. Noc była cicha i mroczna jak nigdy dotąd; wędrówka przez umarły bór bez choćby odrobiny światła byłaby niemożliwa. Młody jeździec kroczył niepewnie pomiędzy sczerniałymi pniami drzew, kuląc się na każdy chrzęst poruszanych wiatrem gałęzi. Konary zdawały się chylić ku chłopcu niczym chcąc go chwycić w swoje uschnięte, czarne szpony. Gustav przełknął ślinę, zbliżając się do Koszmara. Idąc, ramieniem ocierał się o chropowatą łuskę smoka. Kiełohak zamruczał, zaniepokojony lękiem przyjaciela. -W początku. – zapewnił chłopiec, głaszcząc gada po pysku. – Nic strasznego. Jest okey. Smok pozwolił by ręka właściciela gładziła go po nosie, zaraz jednak uniósł łeb, spoglądając w odległe małe promyczki ledwie widoczne w zasłonie martwego lasu. -Nie, Kiełohak. – rzekł stanowczo, przyśpieszając chód. – Nie wracamy do wioski. Nie teraz. Mam ich dość, nie traktują mnie poważnie, nie doceniają ani ciebie ani mnie. Niech się wypchają! Koszmar Ponocnik wypuścił z nozdrzy chmurę czarnego dymu. Spojrzał swym złotym ślepiem na chłopaka, ten jednak pozostał nieugięty. Ruszyli dalej, kierując się w głuchy mrok. *** Wszechobecne milczenie nocy zakłócane było przez rytmiczny trzepot pięciu par smoczych skrzydeł, którym towarzyszyło narzekanie Sączysmarka. -Jak zgłodnieje to wróci. – mówił do reszty jeźdźców. – Nie ma, co się męczyć. Robi pokazówkę i tyle. Chcę, aby go szukać i przepraszać na kolanach. Wolałbym w tym czasie spać. Na poparcie swych słów rozwarł szeroka szczękę, ziewając przeciągle. Lecąca nieopodal Sztukamięs zawtórowała chłopakowi. Również była zmęczona. -Chyba nie myślisz sobie, że wpuszczanie nastolatka, zwłaszcza takiego nastolatka jak Gustaw, do Lasu Hel o północy w najdłuższą noc tego roku można puścić mimo oczu? – Astrid była wyraźnie zdenerwowana. -Pfii. – machnął ręką. Wichura węszyła, próbując wyczuć w powietrzu zapach Gustawa, lecz nic specjalnego nie mogła wychwycić. Mruczała z goryczą, gdy przez chwilę łapała znajomą woń, by zaraz ta umknęła rozwiana przez powiew. -O co wam tak właściwie poszło? – Mieczyk popędził swojego Zębiroga, by zrównał się z lecącym Szczerbatkiem. -O to co zwykle. – westchnął Czkawka. – Że chcę do nas dołączyć, że jest już wystarczająco doświadczony. Odmówiłem, więc zaczął się oburzać. Bardzo chciał pokazać, co umie. Zgodziłem się. -Ach, to dlatego farma Svena płonęła. – zamyśliła się Szpadka. – Czemu go nie przyjmiemy? -Tak, więc nie wyszło mu. – kontynuował, ignorując pytanie towarzyszki. – Ponownie odmówiłem. Wściekł się. I uciekł. -Grunt to podejście do dzieci. – skomentował Sączysmark. -Proponuje rozdzielić się. – powiedział Śledzik. – Może ja i bliźniaki sprawdzimy północną część lasu, Smark poleci na południe, Astrid na zachód… -To ja wezmę wschód. – sfinalizował Czkawka. – Dobry plan. Obszukamy większy teren. Jeśli go znajdziecie dajcie sygnał ogniem i zabierzcie Gustawa do wioski. -A jak się nie znajdzie? – palnął Mieczyk. Smoki zawisły w powietrzu. Czkawka przygryzł wargę, zaciskając pięści na siodle Szczerbatka. Smok skierował na niego zielone oczyska, wyczuwszy emocje przyjaciela. Chłopak wpatrywał się w skórzany łęk, a odpowiedział dopiero po chwili: -Nie ma takiej opcji. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że chłopcu mogła stać się jakaś krzywda. Czuł się winny zaistniałej sytuacji. Obiecał rodzicom Gustawa, że go odnajdzie. Całego i zdrowego. Nie było innej możliwości. Poza tym, Gustaw jest walecznym, silnym wikingiem, któremu towarzyszy wierny Koszmar Ponocnik. -Ruszamy! – wydał polecenie, kierując Szczerbatka na wschód. Powtarzał sobie, że te lasy od zawsze były martwe i opuszczone, że nic nie może zagrozić chłopakowi, że jest on odważny i na pewno sobie poradzi. Jednak wizja tułającego się młodego chłopca-dziecka-wracała, co rusz do jego głowy. Niemal czuł jego strach. *** Bał się. Bardzo się bał, jednak duma, którą tak bardzo zbezcześcił Czkawka nie pozwalała mu choćby odwrócić się w kierunku wioski. Parł na przód, niestrudzony. Unikał chylących się, naderwanych konarów, zdradliwych pni zlewających się z mrokiem. Był czujny. Był odważny... był głodny i zmęczony. Nie ważne jak wiele raz powtarzał sobie jaki jest wytrwały, żołądek nadal skręcał się w spazmach, burcząc przy tym przeciągle. Przycisnął rękę do brzucha. Czuł drżenie nóg. Oparł się o Koszmara. -Postój. – zarządził, ułożywszy się na skrzydle gada. Kiełohak pochylił się nad chłopcem, szturchając go nosem w czułym geście. W odpowiedzi został przyjemnie podrapany pod podbródkiem. -Zjadłbym coś. – mówił do smoka. – Cokolwiek. Słysząc to, Koszmar jął zwracać spożytą wcześniej rybę, lecz Gustaw powstrzymał go gestem dłoni. Wstał, przeczesując okoliczne krzewy. Mimo iż były one suche i czarne miał nadzieję, na choć odrobinę jadalnych jagód czy innego pożywienia. Chciał choć trochę napełnić żołądek, by natarczywe burczenie nie przypominało mu o głodzie. Kiełohak przyglądał się bacznie chłopcu, a w gardle nadal stała mu ryba. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Gustaw nie chciał przyjąć tak smakowitego kąska. -Mam! – zawołał wiking. Gałęzie krzewu, który przeczesywał łamały się pod najmniejszym nawet naporem. Był zdziwiony, że martwa roślina może wydać owoc. Koszmar zbliżył się do niego, spoglądając na małe, fioletowe kuleczki o pomarszczonej, gumowej powierzchni. Powąchał je, kłapnął szczęką, cofnąwszy o krok. Nie wyglądały atrakcyjnie. -Nie mogę narzekać. – westchnął Gustaw, urywając jedną z jagód. Ścisnął ją palcami. Ugięła się, a gdy puścił, przyjęła swój naturalny kształt, niczym piłka. Skrzywił się. – Zobaczymy. Włożył kuleczkę do ust i spróbował przegryźć. Gdy pokonał oporną, pomarszczoną skórkę, dotarł do miękkiego wnętrza, a gdy je nacisną, uwolnił sok… słodki sok. Delikatny aromat przywodzący na myśl przekwitłe jabłka. Nie czuł w nim żadnej nutki goryczy, wskazującej na truciznę. Zerwał kolejną jagodę i pewnie pochłonął, ciesząc się słodkawym smakiem. Nim się obejrzał pozbawił owocu cały krzew. Nie nasycił się co prawda, jednak czuł zadowolenie, a żołądek nie dokuczał już tak bardzo. Zwrócił się z uśmiechem do smoka, który to bacznie obserwował właściciela. Kiełohak sapnął, położywszy się na ziemi. -Może trochę się zdrzemnę. – powiedział Gustaw, masują się po brzuchu. Smok splunął w ziemię tworząc małe ognisko. Chłopiec pochwalił gada, kładąc się tuż obok, wsparty na łapie Ponocnika. Zasnął. *** W pierwszej chwili Gustaw pomyślał, że ujadanie psa było tylko częścią jego snu, lecz gdy otworzył oczy-nie ustąpiło. Kiełohak wiercił się niespokojnie, szukając źródła hałasu. Chłopak również wstał. Obaj rozglądali się dookoła. Groźne warczenie przybierało na sile. Gdzieś nieopodal przemknął cień. Kiełohak osłonił Gustawa skrzydłem, jego ciało stało się gorące-był gotowy do samozapłonu. Kolejne wściekłe wycie, tuż-tuż. Smok zawarczał. Chłopiec wyciągnął sztylet, który zawsze miał przy sobie. Wysunął go w stronę mroku. Drżały mu ręce. -Co to jest…? – wyszeptał. Bieg potężnych łap poruszył uschniętą ziemią za nimi. Kiełohak skoczył w tym kierunku, lecz napastnik zniknął. Smok zawarczał ostrzegawczo. -Kiełohak… - pisnął Gustaw. Gad dmuchnął żarem w okoliczne drzew, rozświetlając nieco teren. Nic się tam nie kryło. Promyczki ognia powoli opadły na ziemię, gasnąc. Gustaw z niepokojem wpatrywał się w niknący żar… gdy wtem cztery, wątłe skierki przybrały postać rosłych, płonących krwistoczerwonym ogniem węgielków, które zawisły w powietrzu. Z gardła chłopca wyrwał się krzyk, smok natomiast rzucił się na intruza. -Kiełohak, stój! – zawołał za nim. Smok nie usłuchał. Rozwarł zroszoną pomarańczową poświatą paszczę, strzeliwszy we wroga strumieniem półpłynnej nafty. Pocisk rozbił się o ziemię, rozbryzgując na wszystkie strony. Obcy zdołał uniknąć ciosu. Wściekłe ujadanie znów zawisło w powietrzu-nie dochodziło od niego: dochodziło z każdej strony. Było głośne i przerażające. Gustaw zakrył uszy, wołając, by smok zawrócił. Jednak Kiełohak zbyt późno posłuchał swego właściciela. Stwór wyskoczył z cienia, rozwarłszy swe szczęki naszpikowane setką ostrych niczym włócznie zębów. Jednym długim susem skoczył w stronę smoka. I jednym, potężnym kęsem odgryzł mu łeb. Głowa Kiełohaka runęła z hukiem o ziemię, a zaraz zawtórowało jej cielsko smoka. Z przegryzionej szyi ulatywała krew. Ciało gada skręcało się w konwulsjach. Kałuża szkarłatnej cieszy powoli rosła, płynąc w stronę Gustawa. Chłopak stał sztywno ze sztyletem wyciągniętym przed siebie. Nie ruszał się, jakby zaklęty w czasie. Jego twarz przybrała kształt przerażenia, szoku, milczącego krzyku. Nie mógł wydusić choćby słowa. Ledwie żałosne jęki opuściły ściśnięte gardło dziecka. Drżał. Panika, rozpacz wstrząsnęła jego ciałem. Krew Kiełohaka dotknęła jego butów. Oliwkowe oczy zaszkliły się, łzy spłynęły po policzku. -Kiełohak… Padł na kolana prosto w krwawą kałużę. Sztylet nadal dzierżył w zaciśniętej pięści, jednak nie czuł siły by chociażby go podnieść. Krzyczał. Wrzask strachu i rozpaczy poniósł się echem po Lesie Hel, niosąc każdą najdrobniejszą emocję, która zawładnęła jego ciałem. Krzyczał tak, wzywając pomocy, prosząc, aby okazało się to tylko snem. Na zamazanym przez łzy tle mrocznego lasu malowała się sylwetka psa. Wielkiego, czarnego jak cień psa. Zwierza o czterech oczach, jarzących się krwistym blaskiem, o sierści zjeżonej i jakby uciekającej w mrok, o postawie rosłej, masywnej wręcz niewyobrażalnym było, że pod skórą kryję się tak wiele nieproporcjonalnych mięśni. Z paszczy rozciągniętej w uśmiech i umazanej krwią smoka błyszczały kły długie i ostre niczym bitewna włócznia. Szpony drapały ziemię, był gotów skoczyć na Gustawa i również jego zamordować jednym, szybkim ruchem. Chłopak podniósł na niego zdruzgotane spojrzenie. Bestia stała tam, patrząc na niego, sycąc się cierpieniem i strachem chłopca. Nie atakował, stał i patrzył; patrzył niczym nienasycony potwór. Gustaw nie był w stanie zaatakował. Obraz martwego przyjaciela odcisnął się w jego umyśle i wracał, co rusz. Świadomość bliskości ciała smoka, jego krew przesiąkająca przez ubranie, odbierały możliwość zrobienia czegokolwiek, co mogłoby go uratować. Nie mógł wstać, biec, chwycić pewnie sztyletu. Słowa zmieniały się w niezrozumiały bełkot. Mógł tylko łkać. Tak też postąpił. Klęczał, wpatrzony w czerwoną tafle. Szlochał, momentami próbował krzyczeć, lecz udało mu się wydobyć tylko lekki pisk urywany łkaniem. Łzy chłopca spływały po policzku, na brodę by w końcu opaść w kałużę, tworząc na jej powierzchni pierścienie. Warczenie psa przybierało na sile. Nie patrzył na niego, nie patrzył na martwego Kiełohaka. Widział tylko szkarłat swego smoczego przyjaciela. Nie wiedział ile tak trwał, oderwany od świata, lustrując obraz oderwanej gadziej głowy, który cały czas stawał mu przed oczami. -Już spokojnie. Kobiecy głos wyrwał go z letargu. Gwałtownie podniósł głowę w nadziei, iż to Astrid go odnalazła, jednak prawda okazała się inna. Dostrzegł, bowiem młodą kobietę. Była ona wysoka, lecz posturę miała kruchą-jakby stworzoną z pyłu, mógł ją zabrać najlżejszy powiew, mimo iż krok miała pewny, a ruchu-sprężyste. Kruczoczarne, proste włosy kaskadą spływały na ramiona, kark i plecy nieznajomej. Kilka kosmyków opadało na twardo zarysowaną twarz, skrywało szare jak srebro oczy, którymi spoglądała wzrokiem chłodnym spod długich, podniesionych rzęs. Skórę miała szarą niczym popiół, żadnego rumieńca-jednolita barwa szarości. Chude ciało okrywał śnieżnobiały, cienki kawałek materiału, przywodzący na myśl prostą suknię. Nie odczuwała chłodu. Kroczyła bezszelestnie, z brodą dumnie uniesioną. Zbliżyła się do mrocznej bestii, gładząc ją po zbrukanym krwią łbie: -Już spokojnie. – powtórzyła głosem słodkim, lecz jakby przeciętym ostrzem lodu. Bez emocji. – Dobrze Garm, odejdź już. -Garm… Słysząc swe imię z ust Gustawa, piekielny pies zawarczał paraliżująco w jego stronę. To uczyniwszy, posłusznie odszedł, stapiając się z cieniem. Kobieta zwróciła się w stronę wikinga. Na kamiennej twarzy zagościł uśmiech-sine usta rozciągnęły się, wznosząc kąciku w górę, lecz wyraz ten jeszcze bardziej przeraził chłopca. Jęła zmierzać w jego stronę. Nadal nie mógł się ruszyć, tylko patrzył jak się przybliża. Wraz z nią przybywał chłód, niepokój wręcz lęk. Gorycz po utracie Kiełohaka została spotęgowała, jakby rozsiewała wokół siebie zło i cierpienie. Zatrzymała się o dwa kroki od klęczącego wikinga. Gustaw lustrował ją, tak jak ona jego. Był w stanie dostrzec szczegóły jej postaci-długie, czarne paznokcie, przypominające pazury wilka, rękojeść noża skryta za dekoltem sukni, rozerwany u dołu materiał, na kształt zwierzęcych zębów. Odzianie nie było zbyt długie, by sięgnąć ziemi, by sięgnąć skalanego krwią podłoża, by zakryć bose stopy kobiety… nie stopy… szkielet. Gustaw czuł jak odchyla się w tył, mimo to zareagował dopiero, gdy klapnął w czerwoną breję. Oliwkowe oczy nadal mierzyły nieznajomą, ta widziała w nich trwogę i żałość. Wyciągnęła ku niemu chudą, szponiastą dłoń. Chłód przysunął się bliżej Gustawa. Miał wrażenie, iż kałuża krwi pod nimi zamarza. Powoli uniósł drżącą rękę, nasiąkniętą szkarłatem i zbliżył palce do opuszków kobiety. Lód zmroził mu skórę. Mimo to chwycił wyciągniętą dłoń. Przez ciało chłopca przebiegł chłód. -Czy wiesz, kim jestem? – spytała spokojnie, a beznamiętny wyraz znów zakrył niepokojący uśmiech. Gustaw nadal miał ściśnięte gardło. Wzrok wikinga uciekał ku źródłu krwawego potopu-ku martwemu Kiełohakowi. Bał się odpowiedzieć, nie wiedział czy potrafi zebrać głos. Spróbował, gdyż był świadom konsekwencji milczenia. Żałosny pisk rozpaczy w końcu ułożył się w niewyraźne słowa: -Jesteś Hel. Władczyni świata zmarłych. Cofnęła dłoń. Gestem ręki przywołała swego piekielnego towarzysza-Garma. Pies kłapnął szczękami, zbliżywszy się do łba Kiełohaka. Gustaw spojrzał na bestie, a potem napotkał zamglone oczy smoka. Załkał. -Czemu to zrobiłaś? Bogini wstała. Jej obdarte ze skóry i mięsa stopy kroczyły po krwawej ścieżce. Zbliżyła się do Kiełohaka. Uklękła; biała suknia nasiąkła szkarłatem. Musnęła szponem łuski gada, po czym spojrzała na opuszki swych placów. Zmrużyła oczy. -Czemu zabiłaś Kiełohaka! – wrzasnął, nie będąc w stanie już dłużej dusić w sobie emocji. – Dlaczego?! -Ty zabiłeś go pierwszy. Wstała, gestem nakazała psu usłuchać. Zwierz postawił uszy. Przywodziły na myśl rogi diabła. Zamaszystym ruchem wskazała na Gustawa. Garm skoczył ku chłopcu, jak wcześniej zaatakował smoka. Dziki ryk wystrzelił z psiej paszczy, niczym płomień z gardzieli gada. Wiking wyciągnął w obronie sztylet, lecz ruch ogromną łapą wystarczył, by oderwać mu dłoń. Krzyk boleści rozerwał nocne niebo-deszcz kaskadą runął na ziemię. Błysk pioruna podkreślił szkarłat sączący się z ciała Gustawa. Chłopak skręcał się w spazmach, ściskając nadgarstek, próbując powstrzymać ból. Przez zaciśnięte zęby ulatniał się bezsilny pisk. Czuł jak słabnie. Czuł jak traci ciepło, jak nagła zawieja, ulewa i utrata krwi odciska na nim piętno mrozu. Garm pochylił się nad oderwaną kończyną, której place mimowolnie drżały. Zaraz jednak wrócił do swojego zadania. Chwycił Gustawa za ramię, przeszywając je kłami na wylot, po czym uniósł chłopca, by ten mógł spojrzeć w oczy bogini. -Nie zabiłem go! – próbował walczyć, jednak żelazny uścisk szczęk uniemożliwiał ruchu. Hel wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu-przypominały szczękę kościotrupa. Zwarła swą kruchą dłoń na nadgarstku Gustawa, przesuwając paznokciem po odsłoniętej kości. Czuła zachwyt, słysząc krzyk wikinga -Oswoić smoka znaczy zniszczyć go. – powiedziała, wbijając szpony w świeżą tkankę. – Odebrać naturę, uczynić posłusznym, słabym. To najsubtelniejszy rodzaj zabójstwa. Podniosła wzrok. Stalowe oczy przeszyły zapłakany wzrok chłopca. -Śmierć należy się wszystkim twoim pobratymcom, który choćby spróbowali uczynić smoki uległymi. Ukarani zostaną wszyscy. A ty – subtelny głos nagle przybrał barwę ostrzonego miecza – zapoczątkujesz moją rzeź… Ujęła w dłoń skryty w sukni sztylet. Gustaw krzyczał, próbował wzywać pomoc. Płakał, błagał, lecz nikt nie odebrał tejże prośby. Garm zamruczał zadowolony. Zimny metal musnął szyję chłopca. Ostatni krzyk rozpaczy. Jedno, zamaszyste pociągnięcie. Szkarłat strugą wystrzelił z rozciętego gardła. Stracił oddech, stracił głos. Próbował zaczerpnąć powietrza, lecz własna krew go krztusiła. Piekielny pies zwolnił uścisk, wiking padł na skalaną czerwienią ziemię, lecz na ucieczkę było już za późno. Wił się niczym ryba pod ostrzem rybaka. Nad sobą widział Hel, boginię zmarłych, widział Garma, czarną bestię. Ich sylwetki podkreślał błysk pioruna. Uśmiechali się do niego, zęby obydwóch błyszczały wraz z blaskiem oczu, podczas gdy wszystko inne pochłaniał mrok. Nie walczył, leżał, czekając na nicość, na pustkę, na samotność, na chłód i niepamięć. Ostatni rozpaczliwi bulgot uleciał z rozciętego gardła. Ostatnie sapnięcie satysfakcji Garma, ostatnie słodkie słowa Hel, zapętlone, powtarzane przez wieczność: -Gustaw, Gustaw, Gustaw… *** -Gustaw! Gustaw! GUSTAW! Szarpanie za ramiona, krzyk, cios w policzek. Ciepły, smoczy oddech. Parsknięcie roztargnienia. Eksplozja pocisku gdzieś w górze. Otworzył oczy. -Gustaw! – Czkawka puścił ramiona chłopca, ocierając pot z czoła. – Nic ci nie jest? Oliwkowe oczy popłynęły w bok, dostrzegając pomarańczowy nos Ponocnika tuż nad sobą. Gdzieś z boku dochodziło mruczenie Nocnej Furii. -Kiełohak? – wydukał, czując jakby gardło miał rozcięte nożem. Smok parsknął, szturchając właściciela. Czkawka opadł ciężko na podłoże, odetchnąwszy: -Przestraszyłeś mnie. Byłeś nieprzytomny, gdy cię znalazłem. – tłumaczył. – Strułeś się Senną Jagodą. Wywołuje znużenie i koszmary. Mogłeś spać tak kilka tygodni! Odynie, Gustaw, coś ty… Nie dokończył, gdyż chłopak skoczył na niego, przywarłszy do wikinga niczym niemowlę do matki. Zaskoczony gestem Gustawa, nie wiedział, co ma począć. Szczerbatek wpatrywał się w nich z zaciekawienie, podczas gdy Kiełohak nadal poszturchiwał przyjaźnie swojego jeźdźca. -Przepraszam! – łkał w ramię Czkawki. – Ja-ja nie chciałem uciekać! -Ucieczka w nocy nigdy nie jest dobra. – westchnął syn wodza. – Zwłaszcza w te rejony. Gustaw odsunął się od chłopaka, rozglądając wokół. Las, w którym odegrała się scena jego horroru, wzbudzał w nim poczucie trwogi jeszcze większej niż przed zażyciem Sennych Jagód. Pragnął stąd uciec i już nigdy nie wracać. Miał wrażenie, jakby w mroku czaił się Garm lub szponiasta dłoń Hel. Zacisnął pięść na ramieniu Czkawki. -Chodźmy stąd. – rzekł do niego. Nie polemizował. Czkawka wspomniał, iż już powiadomił resztę, nakreślił przebieg poszukiwań i dorzucił, że jego rodzice byli nieźle przestraszeni. Gustaw nie bardzo go słuchał. Wsiadł na Kiełohaka, na swojego przyjaciela. Czuł ciepło smoczego ciała, jego przywiązanie. Nie zabił go. W żaden sposób. Machnąwszy skrzydłami, smoki wzbiły w powietrze pył, pokrywający uschnięty grunt. Ruszyli w stronę wioski. Ostatnie zerknięcie oliwkowych oczu w dół, w czarny odmęt mrocznego Lasu Hel. Miał wrażenie, jakby dwie pary krwistoczerwonych oczu spoglądały nań z chmury wzniesionego kurzu, a gdzieś z głębi martwej kniei unosił się słodki niczym Senne Jagody głos: -Gustaw… '***''' Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało. Tak więc komentujcie, oceniajcie i tak dalej. Nie boje się krytyki i hejtów. Prosiłaby o szczere refleksje ;) 300px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Konkursowe Kategoria:Zakończone